


Entomophobia

by tplink



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Insects, M/M, Phobias, Relationship is tagged but it is very platonic, Self-Hatred, Takes place in Act II before Angri-La
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink
Summary: Instead, Eleven leaned down and scooped the wretched thing in his hands, as if the bug was something precious. A primitive part of Hendrik thought that maybe his liege truly was the Darkspawn after all, meddling with a creature like that, but it was simply fear talking. One irrational, embarrassing fear from his boyhood that the former knight had not been able to grow out of.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik & Hero | Luminary, Graig | Hendrik/Hero | Luminary
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Entomophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing Dragon Quest XI on the Smitch a few weeks ago and became obsessed with Hendrik, as one does. I love that big beautiful purple man… can’t get Henough. Hooked on the Hendrik. A Hendrikaholic. 
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and I wanted to write angst but I am still trying to formulate in my head how I want to write these characters so, something more light hearted. 
> 
> I of course “married” Hendrik in Act 3 so I’m kind of biased towards Luminary/Hendrik, so there’s some of that in here but… I think as far as this particular fic goes it is pretty platonic.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts if you feel so inclined. :)

The stark quiet that loomed over their small camp was a touch different from what Hendrik had grown accustomed to since childhood. Whether it was the raucous of the Heliodoran military barracks or the tense air of the Last Bastion, there was always some morbid sense of companionship there to lull him to sleep. It was not comforting in a traditional sense, to say the least… but it was enough to not make Hendrik feel like he was entirely alone.

Here with the Luminary, well, that made for a story too long to explain. There was no dissonant, un-knightly chatter. No late night planning. Or meals shared between partners in arms. There was simply nothing.

The young man was no longer his sworn enemy, and Hendrik no longer had any desire to present his head on a stake to his king; a symbol of his own blind devotion. No… not anymore. What good had that done him, anyway? But… that wasn’t what bothered him at the moment.

The quiet, and the calm that it brought with it, gave the former knight more than enough time to think. Though Hendrik vowed to be the Luminary’s protector, his sword, his shield, his… well, he had already said it a thousand times. Honor aside, what did that promise actually mean? Months had gone by, and yet no matter how hard he tried to push it down, Hendrik still could not completely ignore the dull ache in the hollow cavern that had formed in his chest. A great hole had been left there, formed by the betrayal of his only friend.

Yes, what significance could any words truly bear, if the person who said them felt so utterly empty?

Lost in his thoughts though he was, Hendrik was suddenly brought back to the present. He noticed the Luminary sitting next to him. Not a sound escaped either of them. That was another thing, Hendrik was 20 years the young man’s senior. If they did suddenly decide to talk to one another, what would they even have to talk about? What did they even have in common? Horses? Swords, maybe? Hendrik liked swords…

Yes, that could be a great start.

“Ahem…” Hendrik cleared his throat. “I, uh…”

“I’m going to go check on Moonlily before bed,” The Luminary said, standing up. “I can make sure Obsidian is alright as well.”

“Yes, yes… the horses. Of course.” Hendrik willed him away, almost relieved. That had been a close one.

Not even a second came and went before Hendrik felt the world once again shatter around him. The hole in his chest was at once all the more apparent, as his bruised, rapidly beating heart clamored and savagely tried to bury itself deeper, never to be seen again.

There was a bug, a beetle, sinister as it was, lurking like a desperate beast just within the proximate light of their campfire. They had just brought light back to Heliodor; it could not stand to be smothered again.

Instinctually, Hendrik’s hand had already brandished an axe. “Luminary… Eleven! Stay back!” His words were resolute, unflinchingly so as Hendrik stood his ground, but he could barely contain the quaver that raised in his throat. The use of Eleven’s name served as a betrayal on its own and it was more than enough to signify Hendrik’s true despair.

Despair if he must, but Hendrik was more than ready to throw himself between the beast and his charge. He would be his sword, his shield, his…

“What are you doing?” Eleven asked. The lack of fear in his voice served better to cleave through the danger in the air more than Hendrik’s axe ever could. “It’s just a fruit beetle.”

“But I…” Hendrik almost trembled. His weapon felt more like lead weighing down his poor limbs, rather than an extension of his very arm, but he could not take his eyes off the intruder. “He… I… it… Y-you…”

Eleven somehow knew better than to expect an answer. Instead, the boy leaned down and scooped the wretched thing in his hands, as if the bug was something precious. A primitive part of Hendrik thought that maybe his liege truly was the Darkspawn after all, meddling with a creature like that, but it was simply fear talking. One, irrational, embarrassing fear from his boyhood that the knight had not been able to grow out of.

Jasper had tormented him endlessly for it when they were still training as young fledgling knights in Heliodor. The cunning boy always found ways to sneak creatures into his bag when he wasn’t looking, or place them atop Hendrik’s pillow while he was asleep. Once she was old enough to walk Jasper had even managed to rope Princess Jade into his shenanigans. He and Jasper argued about it often, but then again, there was not much that the two didn’t argue about in those days.

Indeed, Hendrik’s weakness involving insects was his greatest shame. He thought back to the Luminary just then and how he had pursued him across Erdrea. Hendrik could not forget how much he wanted to kill Eleven, punish him for crimes he did not commit. It had all been in vain of course, and ended only with Hendrik himself as the one with a metaphorical knife stabbed in his back. One he could not yet reach or even try to pull out.

Never mind, his fear of insects was his second greatest shame. 

“She was probably just attracted to our reserves.” Eleven spoke, words slow as if to calm Hendrik, but it was not out of pity. His voice mirrored that of his mother (or “Mum” as Eleven called her), carrying the thick accent of those from Cobblestone. 

Hendrik had nothing to say, but Eleven was as patient and understanding as always. “Her hard shell is a bit menacing, but creatures like her really aren’t so bad. If anything, she looks like she could use a friend.” His blue eyes were practically squinting, relaxed, but trained on Hendrik as if he was trying to read him.

“A friend?”

“Yes.” Eleven turned his head, a stray strand of hair passed over his face, obscured further by shadows cast by their campfire. “And what about you?”

Eleven released the bug then, back into whatever horrid nightmare it had escaped from. It flew away, wings almost contentedly buzzing, as if unaware that it had just barely brushed past being cleaved in twain by an axe. Spared by the Luminary himself.

Hendrik did not know what to think, or what to say, but that had been obvious from the start. His shoulders drooped and though his face was still noticeably blanch Hendrik felt a calm pass over him. His eyes moved from where the beetle had just been to stare right back into Eleven, who stood there unassuming even as his question remained unanswered.

If he was waiting for Hendrik to say something worth mentioning, well, he would have to wait a little longer.

As bitter as Hendrik had become, stewing in his misery and wondering just at what point had he made such a wrong turn, he was nonetheless appreciative. And not just because Eleven had shooed the icky bug away.

“I have to go,” Hendrik finally spoke. He no longer had the courage to keep the Luminary’s gaze. “I think I just heard Obsidian asking for me.”

“Okay,” Eleven smiled, “don’t take too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eleven: Hendrik... Hendrik they’re after me...
> 
> Hendrik: WHO!? WHO IS AFTER YOU MY LIEGE?!
> 
> Eleven: .... the bugs...


End file.
